thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Press Start
="Press Start Adventures"= According to the official website, "Press Start Adventures" is an "animated videogame parody series" based off a live-action movie called "Press Start." Produced by Dark Maze Studios, it began life as "Press Start: Bonus Levels," which was created while the film was in its production stages. The series was made to introduce people to the world and characters, as well as tell stories and introduce characters that didn't fit with the budget or scope of the film. The site says that after the movie was complete, the series was retitled to "Press Start Adventures" and quickly became a hit on its own. The first season of the series leads up to the movie, with the second season taking place after it. The series is produced/directed by Ed Glaser and written/animated by Kevin Follard, with music by Jake Kaufman. The series also has many videogame guest stars who joined the cast, including John Turk (Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat 3 and MK Mythologies), David Humphrey (Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes), Robert Belgrade (Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), and many more. ="Press Start" The Movie= Origin Ed Glaser’s original idea was to make a parody that was essentially "Videogame: The Movie!" He envisioned a mishmash of videogame genres, with jokes and references piled upon themselves as the protagonist came to grips with the fact that his normal world had started to behave like a videogame. He carried that idea in the back of his mind while working on other films and searching for someone to write the script. He found that someone in Folliard, who had worked with Glaser on other projects. An avid videogame fan as well as a funny writer, Kevin seemed like an ideal choice, and was immediately interested when Ed mentioned the idea. A couple months later, when Ed suggested that they start on the project, he was surprised and delighted to find that Kevin was already several scenes into a draft. “Kevin took my original vague ideas and made them his own.” Glaser commented. “He took the parts that worked and reshaped them into something far better than I’d developed.” Plot The movie takes place in between the first and second seasons of "Press Start Adventures." It follows Zack Nimbus (Joshua Stafford), a typical suburban youth and volunteer monster exterminator living peacefully in a videogame world. It’s a realm where people actually do cross rivers by jumping across alligators’ heads (or being chomped to death in the attempt) and where injuries can be cured by eating food found laying about in old hallways. Here, the pleasant days are ending due to world conquest by the unspeakably evil but insecure and telephone-addicted wizard, Count Nefarious Vile (Peter Davis). Zack soon finds himself recruited by battle-hardened space soldier Sam (Lauren Chambers) and enthusiastically bad-tempered ninja Lin-Ku (Al Morrison) to join a last desperate attempt to thwart Vile’s imminent victory. But not before lampooning every videogame convention that comes their way. Press Start was produced and directed by Ed Glaser and written by Kevin Folliard. It’s the first film in which people who actually create videogames take part in spoofing themselves. Among them are Daniel and Carlos Pesina, veteran martial artists featured as live action characters in the Mortal Kombat I and II games. Daniel portrayed Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero and Scorpion while his brother Carlos appeared as Raiden. Providing the original soundtrack is composer Jake Kaufman, who scored the music for games such as Shantae and Contra 4. TGWTG When "Press Start" became a featured contributor on TGWTG. Glaser said, "I was a big fan of the site and Doug's videos, and I saw at the time that they were looking for new content. So I shot Mike an email introducing myself and suggesting that PSA might be a good fit for the site if he was interested. And the rest is history!" Episode Guide * Press Start the Movie Trailer (December 05, 2008) * Ep 00: Training Mode (December 05, 2008) * Ep 01: Pit Fallout (November 14, 2008) * Ep 02: Poker, Mon (December 15, 2008) * Ep 03: A Brew Challenger (December 15, 2008) * Ep 04: Pac-Manic Depression (December 15, 2008) * Ep 05: Tomb Traitor (December 15, 2008) * Ep 06: Symphony of the Trite (December 15, 2008) * Ep 07: Strategy Games (December 15, 2008) * Ep 08: Statue of Limitations (December 19, 2008) * Ep 09: Mage of Empires (December 19, 2008) * Ep 10: Endgame Part 1 (December 19, 2008) * Ep 11: Endgame Part 2 (January 13, 2009) * Ep 12: F-Xerox (January 13, 2009) * Ep 13: Pac-Manifold (January 13, 2009) * Ep 14: Megabusted (January 13, 2009) * Ep 15: Devil May Die (January 13, 2009) * Ep 16: Side Quest (January 13, 2009) * Ep 17: Lament of Ineptness (February 05, 2009) * Ep 18: Food Fight (February 27, 2009) * Turkish Rambo Trailer (March 27, 2009) * Ep 19: Up To Code (April 2, 2009) * Ep 20: Zack's Awakening (April 24, 2009) * Ep 21: Final Fight (June 2, 2009) * Ep 22: Debt Moto (July 1st, 2009) * Turkish Rambo Interview (July 23rd, 2009) * EP 23: A Clone in the Dark (July 31st, 2009) * Ep 24: Mirror Match (September 1st, 2009) * EP 25: Darksolicitors (November 1st, 2009) * EP 26: Crossing Animals (December 3rd, 2009) * RAMPAGE (Korkusuz) - TURKISH RAMBO Rocket Launcher (December 13th, 2009) * Xmas Special 2009 (December 20th, 2009) * Ep 27: Familiar Faces (December 30th, 2009) * Ep 28: Grand Theft Awful (January 28th, 2010) * Ep 29: Shoplifter (February 26th, 2010) * Ep 30: Nightmare in Scheme Land (March 29th, 2010) * Ep 31: Attract Modes April 30th, 2010) * Ep 32: Kingdom Hurts (May 30th, 2010) * Ep 33: God of Chores (July 4th, 2010) * Ep 34: God of Chores, Part 2 (August 2nd, 2010) * Ep 35: God of Chores, Part 3 (September 1st, 2010) * Special: Dial V for Vile - Dog of War (October 20th, 2010) * Special: Dial V for Vile - Twisted Mental (November 29th, 2010) * Ep 36: Trial and Error (December 30th, 2010) * Ep 37: Little Big Plan (January 27th, 2011) * Press Start 2 Continue (February 10th, 2011) * Press Start 2 Continue - Sneak Peak (February 17th, 2011) * Ep. 38: Golden Axed (February 24th, 2011) * The TRUTH About Press Start 2 Continue (March 3rd, 2011) * Ep 39: Spawn Point (March 9th, 2011) * Press Start 2 Continue is HERE! (March 10th, 2011) * Ep 40: Command & Conquest (April 1st, 2011) * Making Press Start Adventures (February 2nd, 2012) * Press Start Adventures DVD is here! (February 9th, 2012) External Links "Press Start Adventures" on TGWTG Official site for "Press Start Adventures" Official site for the "Press Start" movie Official site for Dark Maze Studios Ed Glaser's Youtube Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows